


Masseur

by VioletHyena



Series: That time the Winchesters moved in with Gabriel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Top Gabriel, massage!kink, masseur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back from a rough hunt and Gabriel offers to massage Sam's pains away. All of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masseur

**Author's Note:**

> I have a massage!kink, and only Gabriel has the skills to properly execute it. 
> 
> (FYI, don't use oil-based anything with latex condoms, cause it'll break down the latex. Only use proper water or Silicone-based lubricants with condoms. Olive oil and kukui nut oil are good for massages and for skin; not so much lubricant. Gabriel gets away with it cause he's an archangel and can keep his Sammy healthy.)

Sam was debating taking a vacation. Mostly because he was so tired of getting thrown into walls and tables by monsters and his body was nothing but sore all over. He wanted to fall unconscious for a few hours and just forget about sharp teeth and super-strength of man eating beasts. Dean had already wandered into his own room at Gabriel's sub-space and Sam was pushing open his and Gabriel's door and he saw candles and Gabriel was there lying in bed with a rose between his teeth and he was in nothing but his red boxers and waggling his eyebrows. 

Sam looked at the ceiling and let out a tired groan, "Not in the mood." He dropped his heavy bag and his shoulder popped and that should not have hurt as badly as it did. The grin on Gabriel's face dropped and he quirked his head, stem still in his mouth. "I'm exhausted. I'm dirty. I got thrown into all the walls of the barn, the floor, the ceiling and into a trough." He was working his jacket off and he kicked off his shoes on his way to the bed, "Move over." Gabriel removed the rose from his mouth and tapped the bud against his chin, a floral scent filling Sam's senses; but Gabriel did not move.

"If you're dirty, you should take a shower." Gabriel pointed to the bathroom and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Sitting is more important than shower." Sam said and he plopped his butt next to Gabriel, "Seriously, I just want to sleep for a day. Not do anything." Gabriel rolled onto his belly, his feet kicking in the air and he spun the thornless stem between his fingers. Sam managed to pull his shirt over his head with some struggle, revealing his bruises and cuts. Gabriel tsked and shook his head.

"Shame you don't have an angel or something to help with those." Gabriel's rose shrank into a red lollipop and he popped it into his mouth, the roses now smelling like strawberry. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled off his socks. 

"Well you could." Sam reminded Gabriel who shrugged.

"Of course I could." Gabriel leaned his cheek in his hand, "But geez, kinda boring."

"If I'm all healed up, maybe then we can do something." Sam offered, just so he could maybe get his back healed; it was like someone was sticking needles into his spine. And he didn't ask for much from Gabriel in the way of angelic things. But it was nice to not be laid up for 3 days just so he could walk properly again. Gabriel whined, rolling over on the queen sized bed.

"'Do something' usually isn't very creative either." Gabriel laid on his back and Sam worked off his pants and slowly stood up to let them fall down his legs. And Gabriel was right, Sam just wanted to suck Gabriel off and be done with it, but Gabriel got into passionate moods where small things weren't the point of it. Sam was still not used to these romantic advances sometimes. He was used to sex. Really, really good sex. Not that the romantic aspect didn't also lead to sex, but it was like a game Gabriel played, and it was much more involved than just 'Get off, feel good'. It was the whole shebang. It was usually nice, but Sam didn't want to deal with it when he was so mentally drained. 

Gabriel's eyes followed Sam's undressing and he pushed himself up and stood next to Sam, "Okay, how about this." Sam gathered his clothes and tossed everything but his pants into the hamper; he always checked his pockets in case he forgot something. Gabriel took the sucker from his mouth and twirled the stick between his fingers, "You go, take a nice hot shower and get all cleaned up. Relax a bit. You come out and I'll treat you to some heavenly healing." Sam removed and tossed his keys, cell phone, and pocket change into a bowl on his dresser. 

"It's not going to be 'Sexual Healing', is it?" Sam raised a brow and finally tossed his pants and then underwear into the hamper. He caught Gabriel's eyes wandering over his body; not surprising.

"Nothing sexual unless you want it." Gabriel promised after a pause and Sam was still weary, "And if you fall asleep, fine, I'll let you sleep." Gabriel smiled confidently, "But I think you'll like what I have in mind." Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. What did he have to lose?

"Yeah, okay." Sam headed towards the bathroom and he was aware of Gabriel's eyes on him and the increased suction on the lollipop. 

Sam took his shower, hot enough to make the whole room fog up. He let out a content groan as the water washed away the dirt and sweat. He rubbed his own shoulders and winced as there was a bruise there on his shoulder blade. The heat made him realize how tense he was and he rolled his shoulders to loosen them up. If Gabriel healed him, they'd be loosened and all the pain would fade away. Gabriel was stingy with using his angel powers to heal. The few exceptions were when Sam was in beyond agony and the dogs. Because Bonesy and Max were Gabriel's ultimate soft spot and Sam didn't ask for healing often anyway. Dean didn't ask Castiel for healing on run of the mill cases like this either. But, despite the lack of outward help, Sam did note that he healed much quicker since he'd moved in with the trickster; Dean as well. But neither hunter pointed out that usually a fractured arm does not heal within a week; nor did getting shot in the shoulder. 

Sam toweled himself off and breathed a little easier; with less stabbing pains. He did feel better. Angel cleaning and healing always left him feeling... well, serial; like a hospital. And Sam really didn't like hospitals. So, in that sense, he preferred the human way of cleaning and healing; which also gave him a mental break.

Sam wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at the door. He wondered faintly what Gabriel could be planning. Gabriel didn't give up easily on his conquests of the flesh. Sam turned the door handle and walked into the warm candle lit room. He smelled lit incense now; opium, Sam guessed. It was nice, the deep rich scent. The bed was different as well; instead of the usual red silk, there was softer looking tan Egyptian cotton and a table was set up next to the bed. On it was a ceramic bowl suspended with thick wire over two lit candles. Sam cocked his head to the side curiously, wondering what in the world Gabriel was using that for.

"You know you're just going to have to take off the towel later, right?" Gabriel asked from behind and Sam gave a small start and winced, holding his neck. He reminded himself not to move too quickly. Gabriel was standing there, fully clothed with raised brows and one ceramic vase. Sam's brows lifted inquiringly.

"That's not more mead, is it?" Sam asked wearily. Though the pot was bigger than the last one he'd seen. Gabriel smirked.

"Nah, not after the last batch Castiel got a hold of. I just had to run out for this." Gabriel slipped past Sam and started pouring the contents from the vase into the heated bowl. It was a clear, dark green oil.

"And... just what is it?" Sam looked over Gabriel's head.

"It's a combination of olive oil, kukui nut oil, and a touch of lavender." Gabriel set the vase aside once the bowl was full and gave Sam a broad smile, hands out towards the bed, "Get comfy, I'm your Masseur tonight." Sam blinked. He could smell the lavender already as it mixed with the smoke in the room. He was already feeling his eyes getting heavy. Actually, he could never remember ever getting a massage before. 

"You've done massage before?" Sam let his towel loosen and he folded it, hanging it over a chair before he slid into the soft sheets. He splayed out on his chest in the soft warm sheets and breathed a sigh of reprieve; laying down felt good. Gabriel chuckled.

"Have I done massage before." Gabriel knelt on the bed, "Guess you're just going to have to find out for yourself." Gabriel rested a warm hand on Sam's chilled back. Sam curled his arms under his head.

"Don't be surprised if I fall asleep on you." Sam warned and Gabriel hummed his indifference to the statement. 

Sam expected Gabriel to start on his aching back first, but both hands made finger trails down Sam's long, muscular legs to his feet. Any bruises Sam had before melted to dull throbs which took strain off Sam's mind and he rested his eyes. Gabriel's fingers pressed firmly so as not to tickle and the heel of his hand pressed against the sole of his foot. They were not small feet and Sam knew this, but there was not any attention paid to them unless they were hurting or losing a shoe. So it surprised Sam when Gabriel started to press his thumbs and palms into them. And it felt great. Sam let out a soft sigh, warm hands pressing into his ankles and foot. Gabriel started to use the warm oil and Sam couldn't suppress a chuckle; not the ticklish kind.

"I didn't expect a foot rub." Sam admitted, his limb completely limp in Gabriel's grasp. Gabriel just smiled.

"Sexiest thing ever. Nothing feels better than a foot rub." Gabriel switched to Sam's other foot after a while, "And you were on yours all day." Sam gave a small smile into his arm as Gabriel found more tension and just rubbed it away.

"Mm, okay, you're good at this." Sam admitted easily and Gabriel started up Sam's ankles, paying attention to Sam's calves separately, coating him with the warm oil. 

Sam would have liked to doze off, but he just enjoyed the fingers and palms against his flesh, stimulating him just enough to stay alert. Sam couldn't tell if Gabriel was using angel mojo or trickster magic -which would be cheating- but it didn't matter too much because Sam couldn't remember the last time he even paid any mind to anything below his knees. Gabriel's hands left him tingling and warm as he moved up his thighs. Gabriel's hands slowed there, pushing firmly into the muscle and Sam let out a soft sigh, akin to a moan. 

"Still not in the mood." Sam murmured, just to be sure Gabriel remembered his promise.

"Oh what, I can't admire a nice view when I see it?" Gabriel asked as he straddled one of Sam's legs. Sam found himself aware of Gabriel's hands and the knee between his thighs much more than he wished to. He was only too aware of how good it felt when ever they took their time and made love. 

Gabriel's hands continued upwards, and as expected, Gabriel did not ignore his butt. Gabriel did not initiate any probing though. He kept his hands on the mounds of flesh instead of between them. It was both relieving and teasing. Gabriel took his sweet time, leaving all his flesh that he touched warm and slick with the scent of lavender. Sam let out a soft moan when Gabriel moved down over the small of Sam's back. That spot was fairly tense on a good day and today with was especially tight. The needles feeling had gone away with the first touch of Gabriel's fingers, but it was not a cure all to years of activity. Gabriel paused, his fingers taking moments to feel up Sam's spine and up to his shoulders.

"You, are a train wreck." Gabriel deduced and Sam laughed dryly. 

"Can't imagine why." Sam breathed and Gabriel pulled back for a moment. Sam then felt the warm oil drizzle over his lower back to his shoulders and he heard Gabrial crack his knuckles.

"Time to get down to business." Gabriel's hands returned to Sam's lower back. Gabriel worked in, slow at first, warming every inch with his hands, and then he pressed in, working out the myriad of knots, kinks, and displacements that a life time of hunting and a few years of college had worn into him. 

Sam wished he could have said he enjoyed it with a cool aloofness, but some spots just felt amazing after Gabriel had worked out the ailment and Sam had pressed his face into the sheets because the moans leaving him were close to ones that he'd made while in the throws of passion; the difference being that Gabriel wasn't even doing anything directly to turn him on. It felt so good though.

Gabriel chuckled once most of Sam's noises deluded to heavy breathing, "I'm going to guess that I'm doing well."

"Very well." Sam wasn't sure if Gabriel heard him through the sheets. Gabriel kissed Sam's spine and leaned over him again, hands pressing into his shoulders, which were loose and relaxed thanks to the vigorous rub down. Gabriel brushed Sam's hair away from his neck and kissed the back of it, giving Sam more of the warm tingles that the massage had more than covered.

"Turn over so I can get your front." Gabriel said and Sam smiled into the sheets.

"You make that sound easy at this point." Sam turned his head enough to speak this time and Gabriel chuckled. Sam finally complied and saw Gabriel smiling down at him. And Gabriel was being good, he was still dressed; in his jeans and his t-shirt. Gabriel leaned down, giving Sam a warm kiss on his lips.

"Not in the mood, huh?" Gabriel smiled and Sam chose to ignore the fact that yes, he was half hard and yes, turned on by Gabriel touching and kneading his flesh. Sam watched Gabriel dip his fingers into the bowl and rub his hands together.

"Maybe I just want a full massage without it dissolving into sex." Sam stated and Gabriel smirked before his thumbs smoothed over Sam's forehead and down his face; soothing his sinuses and the slight headache that seemed to always be there after a hunt. Sam closed his eyes, his elbow tucking between Gabriel's knees since his lover was so close. The thumbs traced his cheek bones, cheeks and jaw and Sam's head rolled back languidly. He made note to ask for this for his birthday or other special occasion. Sam didn't want to admit to liking Gabriel's pampering most of the time, but this was something he could get used to.

The fingers traveled slowly down Sam's throat and he hummed softly, eyes fluttering open, watching Gabriel work. Gabriel was focused; his fingers following patterns he'd probably learned whilst on the Earth for so long. Fingers pushed out tension that Sam didn't even know he had around his collarbone and neck. The hands then fanned out, taking their time and pulling back upwards, one hand each sliding down Sam's arms. Sam's forearms and hands were not ignored and Sam smiled a little because Gabriel just wasn't letting any detail go. 

Gabriel returned to his chest, working down his pecs, ribs, abs and of course, pelvis. Sam hummed, one leg curling, trying to ignore the effect it had on him. Gabriel's fingers took particular interest at the junction between Sam's thigh and pelvis, thumbs running down the valley. Gabriel slid down the bed to pay attention to Sam's thighs again and Sam's hand slid to rest on Gabriel's denim clad knee; wishing instead that it was flesh. Sam took a deep, calming breath, annoyed because Gabriel was so close to his hardened cock and yet he was completely ignoring it. Yes, Gabriel was being good, but Sam was growing more and more annoyed with Gabriel's self control.

Then, Gabriel removed his hands and Sam's eyes opened, frowning. Gabriel smiled over at him; he was not hovering or gathering more oil, "You don't look asleep."

"Are... you done?" Sam asked cautiously. His body was still tingly and oiled, but the warmth of Gabriel's hands had gone with him.

"With the massage, yes." Gabriel leaned over on one hand, giving Sam a playful smooch on the lips, "Want the full package or are you going to fall asleep on me?" Sam scraped his teeth along his own lip because, yeah, he was in the mood now. Damn trickster.

"Yeah, have your way with me." Sam sighed, trying to sound as annoyed as possible, but it didn't sound quite as sarcastic as he'd hoped. The already knowing smile widened on Gabriel's face and he slid forward, kissing Sam's lips. Sam felt the hint of oil from the kisses on his skin and hummed into it as it deepened. Gabriel's hand slid back up Sam's belly and abs, working slow circles into Sam's skin as they kissed. His thumb pressed and toyed with Sam's nipple and Sam moaned softly into Gabriel's lips. Sam's hand gripped Gabriel's shoulder and Gabriel started kissing his neck, which felt so much warmer since this massage began. 

Gabriel drew back and his hands again where on Sam's chest, pressing into all those spots that he knew always made Sam moan. Sam gasped and shuttered, hips lifting with the touch and knees spreading eagerly. Sam wanted Gabriel to just take him; more than ready since Gabriel had been doing nothing but touching him for who knew how long. But Gabriel didn't dive into it. He murmured into Sam's ear, “Turn over.” Sam complied and Gabriel gathered more oil, slathering it on Sam's back and ass. Sam shivered, feeling Gabriel's hands on his lower back and sliding firmly over Sam's ass and between his thighs. The fingers slid smoothly between his legs and Sam's legs were spread wide, invitingly. He felt Gabriel's lips on his back and his hands squeezed and fondled his cheeks, thighs and balls; everywhere but where Sam WANTED him to touch him. Sam moaned loudly into the bed, hands gripping the sheets and back arching. Gabriel's hands only slid up past his waist line to press Sam back into the bed.

“Gabriel...” Sam breathed out more desperately than he would admit.

“Sshh, you'll enjoy this.” Gabriel murmured but Sam still squirmed. And Sam moaned loudly, his shoulders hunched when the fingers finally slid between his cheeks, over his hole with a generous layer of oil. 

“Fuck...” Sam closed his eyes, nearly pulling the fitted sheets from the mattress. Gabriel eased a finger into him, sliding it in and out with no resistance. It was just to tease and oil him up. Sam panted heavily. Gabriel's free hand was still petting Sam's inner thigh, thumb pressing in and just massaged one of those tender spots that left Sam quivering with the fingering. Generous amounts of oil made the second finger easy as well, but more satisfying. Sam's hips pushed against the fingers and he felt a kiss on his back. 

“You have no clue how sexy this is, Sam.” Gabriel murmured, “You're all oiled up and loose. And you're so sensitive...”

“Goddamnit, Gabe, don't talk...” Sam groaned. Gabriel's dirty talk would only make it worse. Sam's leg shifted up so he had leverage to push back against the fingers but Gabriel kept him firmly to the bed with one hand against his back. And Gabriel had the strength to keep Sam right where he wanted him.

“You should see yourself.” Sam could hear the grin in Gabriel's voice, “All tense and horny. And you're on the verge, just from my fingers. Aren't you?” The fingers pressed more into Sam and Sam whimpered, elbows drawing up under him, head lifting, “Mmm, very fine...”

“Gabriel, please...” Sam didn't want to just get off on a couple fingers. 

“Mm, and your ass clenches up so tight.” Gabriel slid them in and out and Sam gripped the sheets as he was massaged from the inside. Finally the pressure from his back was lifted and he heard a snap of fingers and he groaned, really hoping that was Gabriel's clothes coming off. Sam groaned again when the fingers left him. Gabriel's bare leg pinned Sam's thigh to the bed and Sam felt Gabirel's cock slid between his cheeks. Sam bit down on the sheets he'd been crumpling and pushed back against it.

“Gabriel...” Sam pushed back against it and he felt hands on his ass again.

“Relax.” Gabriel said firmly and Sam keened when he finally felt Gabriel's cock head press and it slid into him. Gabriel pressed deep and filled Sam up so fast Sam felt dizzy for a moment with pleasure. Sam moaned and he shut his eyes tight. Gabriel rocked into him with the fluidity of the oil he was using and Sam moved back against him, panting and hips gyrating. His body jerked and clenched up. Sam didn't even know what he was saying anymore, it was just a mess of incoherent noises and needy movements. He felt Gabriel's hands slide over his back once more before they rested in the curve of Sam's hips and the rocking turned into thrusting. Sam didn't even know his voice could be so high, but it did for the heated minutes that Gabriel was driving him home with nothing but raw pleasure that didn't so much as make him come, but made him beg for it.

Sam buried his face in the sheets afterwards, breathing so hard that the air stung his lungs. His body was still trembling after coming and he felt Gabriel was lying on his back; a surprisingly light weight for such a powerful deity. Gabriel fished out Sam's hand in the sheets and Gabriel's lips kissed his shoulders as Sam was still riding the waves of ecstasy, “You're so sexy and beautiful. You know that?” Sam groaned, squeezing Gabriel's fingers back as they knitted with his. It was the only coherent answer he could give for a while; until his body cooled and he felt how tired he was.

“Fuck...” Sam groaned finally, “You cheated. You must have cheated.” Gabriel laughed out in his ear and kissed his neck.

“I did not cheat, I used no magic while massaging you.”

“You are NOT allowed to be that good.”

“But I am. After years and years of sexy practice. I am absolutely amazing.”

“Mm...” Sam groaned once more, just because of a lingering feeling of bliss was hanging over him, “Fuck, I love you.” Gabriel grinned against his shoulder. 

“Love you too.” Gabriel's body was nice and warm over his and Sam sighed contently, “I'll let you sleep now if you like.” Sam murmured something, but he was already drifting to sleep. He didn't feel Gabriel get up, but he did feel the warmth of the sheets fall over them and the hand in his tightened for a moment before he entered into a dreamless sleep. 

Sam later decided that a vacation might be in order, if he got Gabriel's full body treatment as part of the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
